


Just Be

by DoctorWhoGal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGal/pseuds/DoctorWhoGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song treasures every minute she has with her Doctor. And she wouldn't change a single thing. Even the silliest of moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

"Sweetie, you're doing it again." River Song said to her husband as he was walking around the TARDIS console, making adjustments to it every now and then. His eyes were crossed in deep concentration as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at numerous buttons and levers, making them glow with it's familiar green light.

"What exactly am I doing, River? I am doing a number of tasks at the moment. Just call me Mr Multi-Tasker." 

After a few seconds of thought, he shook his head firmly. "Actually, forget I ever said that. It doesn't sound right. Not right at all. Forget I ever said the name Mr Multi-Tasker."

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at River as a warning and she laughed under her breath. He was so cute when he was trying to be stern. He really was. And he didn't even know it.

The Doctor continued to walk around the console, patting it every now and then with his long fingers. His wife began to follow him as he did this and he remembered what she had just said. "You'll have to be more specific."

River walked around The Doctor and paused in front of him, which made him stop in his tracks. He watched as she put a hand on her hip and blew a strand of her out of her eyes, which were gleaming.

"You were humming under your breath. You know I hate it when you do that. There are better things you can be doing with your mouth other than making a constant noise, you know."

She winked at him, giggling as The Doctor's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He started to walk away from her, flustered. But she followed his every move. 

He knew there was no point in running away from her if she was going to keep sticking to him like an extra shadow beneath his feet. So he stopped, put the sonic screwdriver into the left pocket of his tweed jacket, and gazed at his wife. She was staring him down. He didn't like it when she did that. It made him feel uncomfortable. 

"What in the name of sanity is wrong with humming, Professor Song?" he said, crossing his arms. "It's just like singing, without the words."

River rolled her eyes in bewilderment. He seriously didn't know what she was reffering to.

"It's not just any humming, sweetie. It's specifically your humming. It is all out of tune. To be perfectly honest, it sounds like you're being tortured. So stop it before you give us both hearing damage."

The Doctor looked at her, slightly offended, before starting his work again. Even though River was his wife, he wasn't going to let her tell him what to do. He had done what she had said plenty of times from his perspective. So, he decided not to respect her wishes.

A slight smirk grew on his face as he began to slowly hum again, quietly at first, but then growing more louder in volume. River decided to ignore him to start with, knowing he was doing it to wind her up. And she wouldn't let him see he was annoying her. Otherwise he would of won. She wouldn't let that happen. She wasn't the type of woman to give in that easily.

But after ten minutes of The Doctor's continuous humming growing noisier and more irritating by the second, River couldn't take it any longer. Tapping The Doctor lightly on the shoulder with a red-painted finger nail, she gave him her best innocent look.

"Sweetie, if you don't stop that infernal racket right now, I will be forced to take drastic action."

The Doctor stared at his wife, wrinkling his nose in disbelief. He leaned in closer to River, until he was looking her straight in the eyes. "Why, are you going to make me stop, River? Just how are you going to do that? No one tells me what to do."

River reached up and lightly stroked a hand through The Doctor's brown locks, before glancing first at his eyes, then at his pouting mouth.

A sly smile started to creep upon her lips as her fingers started a path down his tweed jacket, until they rested near the top of his braces. Standing slightly on tip-toes, she put her mouth towards his ear, her unruly curls gently caressing his cheek.

"We'll see about that, honey. Believe me, you will see." she whispered, her voice sending tingles straight down The Doctor's spine.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in an 'I don't believe you' way. "So, Professor Song. What exactly are you going to do to me if I don't stop?"

River chuckled under her breath before leaning close to The Doctor once more, her lips almost meeting his. Just as The Doctor was about to pounce upon her waiting mouth, River placed a single finger between his teeth, stopping him from getting what he desired. 

The Doctor let out a groan of protest before River leaned to talk directly into his ear again. 

"This." she breathed, her breath ruffling The Doctor's hair. Before he knew what was happening, River's sneaky fingers jumped into the left pocket of his tweed jacket, grabbing his trusted sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor watched as River started to run through one of the TARDIS corridors, waving the sonic screwdriver in the air, teasing him.

"Come and get it, sweetie. You know you want to!" she called, her curly hair billowing behind her like a halo as she ran as fast as she could.

The Doctor began to laugh before he started to run after River, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to catch up with his wife.

After about half an hour of trying to find River, as there were many rooms in the TARDIS that she could of gone to, he was almost starting to give up. Almost, not completely. He would never give up unless it was necessary.

The Doctor headed into his bedroom, to make a list in his head on where else River may of thought of to hide when suddenly, he felt something soft whack him gently but firmly over the head.

Turning around in shock, The Doctor saw River stood behind his door, holding one of his pillows aloft in her hands, a mischevious look buring like fire in her eyes.

"River! How did you get in here?! I always keep my bedroom locked. It's private!"

River started to walk slowly towards The Doctor, the pillow still tucked in her grasp.

"You know me, sweetie. I always have my ways." 

The Doctor started to back away from her, looking at her warily. "And you hit me over the head. With a pillow. My own pillow!"

River shook her head fondly. He could act like such a child sometimes. But that's what made her love him more.

"I told you I'd get you to stop humming, Doctor. And it seems it has worked." River smiled at him in triumph. She took the screwdriver from where she had it hidden in her pocket and tucked it into The Doctor's hand.

What she didn't realise was as she did this, The Doctor managed to pick up another pillow from the bed behind him and managed to conceal it behind his back without her noticing. 

As she turned to walk away, she felt a light blow to her head. Whirling back around quickly, she saw The Doctor with another pillow in his hands, a cheeky grin on his face.

"River, River, River." he said, advancing on her, coming closer with each step. "Who said anything about stopping?"

River arched an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip. "You wouldn't dare..."

The Doctor stopped until he was just in front of her. Twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, he let it spring back into it's position, before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Oh, yes. I really would." Backing away from her, he began to hum again, even more louder than ever before. 

River growled in annoyance, before doing the only thing she could do to shut him up. Raising the pillow above her head, she began to rain blow after blow on The Doctor. But it didn't seem to affect him.

"Doctor, stop it! I really hate you sometimes!" By this time, River had The Doctor pinned to the bed, still hitting him with the pillow.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor said. After letting River hit him a few more times, he started to get his own back, his pillow raining blows over her head until it made her hair more unruly than before.

The pillow fight went on for a few more minutes, feathers starting to burst from the pillow's seams, before the husband and wife collapsed exhausted back onto the bed.

As they both lay there, The Doctor's fingers reached out to catch River's own, his thumbs tracing patterns on her knuckles. River sighed in content.

"So, does that mean I won?" The Doctor smirked, leaning up on one elbow to glance at River, her cheeks still red from tiredness.

River glanced up into her husband's eyes in mild confusion. "What on earth do you mean, sweetie? It's me who always wins."

River propped herself up with one arm so she was sitting up too. "I got you to stop humming, didn't I? So therefore, I won."

She prodded him firmly in the chest, before laying back down again and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she found The Doctor sitting astride her, and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"For your information, River, I stopped humming of my own accord. It wasn't anything to do with your actions. So there!"

The Doctor bopped River gently on the nose, his hand absently mindedly running through her hair. After a few moments of them staring into each other's eyes, they both couldn't stop themselves from bursting into helpless laughter.

Sitting up again, River cupped The Doctor's face in both of her hands. The Doctor's laughter immediately faded away as he stared into his wife's green eyes, which was burning with such a love he hadn't seen in a long time. And he fell in love with it.

"Oh, shut up." River whispered, before capturing his lips with her own, her thumb gently stroking the side of his face.

River loved the moments she had with her Doctor. Where they could just be. Without having to worry about Spoilers, life or death or any alien invasion that may be coming their way. It was just them. The Doctor and River Song. And she wouldn't change any one of those special memories between them for the world. Even if it was the silliest of moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Amy here. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it :) x


End file.
